


3 Relatos SCP en 200 Palabras o menos

by ToonAndCute77



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Broken Families, Español | Spanish, Esto está en español, F/M, Historas cortas, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot Collection, YA, forbiden love, luego lo traduzco, no sé porque pongo tanta wea en ingles, references, referencias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: escribí estos relatos para el segundo concurso de Jomosu en el que como regla teníamos un limite de 200 palabras; poniendo en jaque el ingenio de sus seguidores. he elegido el ultimo como entrada para el concurso, el cual espero en el futuro convertir en una historia más larga.
Relationships: SCP-166/SCP-343





	1. El Dragón

Y cuando despertó, el lagarto todavía estaba allí. Y Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre iba a estar allí. 


	2. Monstruo en la ventana

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaban, ninguno se veía muy feliz de verla. Su exesposo, su niño de nueve años, le sonríe solo a él y lo deja entrar.

—No es fin de semana.

—una emergencia, ¿ **tú** entiendes cierto? Vengo por él temprano.

Resoplo una risita irritada y fingida, ¡portazo! Entra al apartamento encontrando a su hijo, sentado frente la tv y la consola.

—¿Qué juegas?

— _resident evil._

Alza las cejas, hace lo que cualquier madre responsable.

—¿no estas muy chico para jugar eso? —apaga abruptamente el aparato. —¿quieres ver _Space Jam_? —su niño protesta, pero acepta la oferta.

Se durmió a media película; lo lleva a la única cama del lugar y lo acompaña...

—¡¡¡MAMÍ!!!— ese grito le hiela la sangre—¡Hay un monstruo en la ventana! — gimotea tembloroso, como si de los nueve le hubieran robado seis.

Se levanta, mueve la cortina y observa con tal escrutinio que el niño juraba que no parpadeaba...

—nada aquí, corazón.

Le arrulla cariñosamente, por fin dormido. tomo el teléfono, ella mira otra vez. Ahí estaba el carbón, un árbol enorme con un gigantesco cráneo humano tragándose un poste de luz.

—¿Noriega? — una voz masculina desvelada le contesta.

—Voy a necesitar gente aquí. 


	3. Tentación

La identificó desde el primer momento y sabía lo irónico que era. "Seguro que, entre más poderoso más propenso se es." Biblia a la repisa y humo de incienso llenando su blanca habitación. Salió; sabía que ellos sabían, nada podían hacer de todos modos.

Nada le garantizaba inmunidad, pensamiento profundamente aterrador, ¿se estaba probando? "Deuteronomio 6:16" Reflejo nervioso. Lo sentía más como un abuso de poder. No quería defraudarlos, quería estar con ellos, ayudarlos si era posible, o tal vez solo quería el nombre y pavonearse con él; ya no lo sabía.

Entró; como ladrón en la noche, y todas las damas del lugar cayeron dormidas menos ella, se recargó contra su puerta. Aun sonaba el triste ukulele en su mente, caen lagrimas; ignorándolo saluda. Ella pregunta quien... "Yo soy." contesta, aun sí no llenaba jamás sus expectativas; Ella ríe, él siente culpa de disfrutarlo.

Para ella era fácil hablar con él, le contaba cuan bonita era la isla, aunque extrañaba Inglaterra... pero tantos años le enseñaron apreciar ese lugar y a esa gente; sentimiento mutuo. Se despiden, sonríen, aunque no se ven, mejor así... él deja un frasquito blanco en su cuarto, ella lo mira, bebe, y sonríe nuevamente. 


End file.
